


Začalo to večeří

by JohnKjaere



Series: Začalo to večeří [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnKjaere/pseuds/JohnKjaere
Summary: První část překladu anglické povídky ''Started with dinner''.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Začalo to večeří [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Začalo to večeří (1/2)

Bylo to tady. Den D, noc, kdy John bral Sherlocka na oficiální rande.

John byl ze všeho maximálně vynervovaný - tak moc, že si samou nervozitou hrál s rukávy košile, houpal nohou sem a tam a po každých pěti vteřinách si utřel zpocenou dlaň do kalhot. Nejhorší na celé situaci bylo, že se ani ještě nenacházel v restauraci, stále jel taxíkem, díkybohu sám. On a Sherlock do restaurace měli dorazit každý sám. Detektiv si údajně ještě musí něco zařídit a John mu to neměl v plánu nijak vymlouvat.

V hlavě mu pobíhalo milion myšlenek, všechny se však točily kolem vysokého génia. Nechápal, jak je možné, že se mu nikdy žádný muž nelíbil. Vyjma toho zatraceného Sherlocka, který jej přitahoval každým svým pohybem, každým svým slovem. Už od začátku, co ho poprvé potkal. Zbožňoval ho každou kostí ve svém prťavém těle.

Přiznal si své city ani ne týden nazpět. Dobré čtyři dny zůstal u Grega, který mu milosrdně nabídnul místo k přespání, až do včerejška, kdy Sherlockovi s inspektorovou psychickou podporou zavolal a pozval jej na rande. A Sherlock řekl ano. Bylo to až neuvěřitelné, přičemž John upřímně doufal, že jejich schůzku nepokazí. Nevěděl, jestli Sherlock kdy na nějaké schůzce byl, každopádně chtěl, aby to bylo něco. Nedoufal v puberťáckou lásku, z pusinkování na veřejnosti dávno vyrostl, ale sem tam polibek a dobrá šukačka by jistě neuškodila.

,,Jsme tady, pane,'' promluvil k němu řidič, když už dvě minuty stáli před honosnou, luxusně vypadající restaurací a John se jaksi neměl k odchodu. Oslovený světlovlasý muž párkrát zamrkal, vrátil se zpět do reality, zaplatil muži požadovanou částku a vyšel ven, před okna budovy. V hlavě sám sobě říkal, že vše bude naprosto v pořádku, uklidňoval se, načež s hlubokým nádechem se vydal vchodem do restaurace. Myslel na Sherlocka, když přešel k vrchní. Byla pěkná, John uznal - na to, že na obličeji nesla přespříliš make-upu, jí to opravdu slušelo. Její tmavě zelené oči se na něj tázavě zadívaly.

,,Mám zde rezervaci na dvě místa. Watson,'' vysvětlil John s jemným, přívětivým úsměvem. Žena ihned ožila, též se jí rty roztáhly v úsměvu a popadla dvě menu.

,,Pojďte prosím za mnou, pane,'' broukla zpěvavě a rozešla se po tmavě rudém koberci. John ji poslušně následoval až k poměrně malému stolu u okna. Bývalý voják byl však rád, alespoň mohl být detektivovi o něco blíž.

,,Děkuji,'' poděkoval ještě John, než se žena vrátila s milým pokývnutím na své místo. Odložil svou koženou, tmavou bundu na nedaleký věšák, vyndal si z ní peněženku a šel usednout za stůl. Prozatím byl sám, a tak svůj pohled stočil k ulici za oknem. Nebyla tolik zaplněná jako přes den, i tak však mohl spatřit všechna ta různá odvětví obyvatel Londýna. Přistihl se, jak se některé z nich snaží dedukovat, každopádně čím déle se o to snažil, tím více se zdál napružený. Jeho nervozita se o něco zvýšila, stejně jako tep srdce.

Mezitím, co se John snažil pohlédnout do budoucnosti a zjistit, jak se bude večer vyvíjet a čemu se má vyvarovat, Sherlock přijel a vrchní jej přivedla ke stolu. Ano, ta žena byla opravdu hezká - ale vedle Sherlocka, který vypadal jako vytesaná socha řeckého umělce, vedle muže, který šel krokem kočky a našlapoval opatrně, téměř svůdně... to Johna naprosto odrovnalo.

,,Dobrý večer, Johne,'' pozdravil jej Sherlock s neutrálním výrazem, hlasem, ze kterého se Johnovi postavily chloupky na zátylku.

,,Dobrý,'' hlesl voják minimálně o oktávu výš, než normálně, načež si odkašlal a narovnal se v zádech, jako kdyby spolkl pravítko.

Jako na zavolanou, k jejich stolu přicupitala číšnice a nabídl jim lístek s nabídkou vína. Jak Sherlock, tak i překvapivě John lístek odmítli.

,,Myslel jsem, že budeš potřebovat alespoň kapku alkoholu, vzhledem k tomu, jak jsi nervózní,'' řekl Sherlock najednou.

,,Nejsem nervózní,'' bránil se John.

,,Tak přestaň houpat s nohou,'' ušklíbl se Sherlock a vyklenul jedno obočí do dokonalého oblouku. John si pro jednou odpustil obdivování svého společníka a sklonil pohled ke své noze, která opravdu znovu dělala ten otravný pohyb. Se soustředěním nakrčeným nosem přestal nohou houpat, načež si až poté uvědomil, že na něj Sherlock upírá pohled.

Johnova líčka, nos a špičky uší se najednou zbarvily do jemně červené. Pravý rukáv košile měl více zmačkaný než ten levý, zjevně proto, že jej mačkal v dlani cestou do restaurace. Rozšířené zorničky. Nepravidelný dech. Jeho noha se zas začala houpat. Sherlock si všímal každičkého detailu Johnova chování. Jak si olizoval dolní ret, otíral ruce do kalhot do rytmu tiché hudby, která se rozléhala místností. Skoro nemrkal, zadržel dech pokaždé, co se mu Sherlock zadíval do očí a neustále rovnal příbor a kapesník na stole.

,,Mohu vám nabídnout něco k pití?'' otázal se příchozí číšník Keaton, jak John četl z jeho jmenovky na hrudi.

,,Jednu vodu, prosím,'' odvětil s úsměvem John.

,,Dvakrát,'' ozval se nakonec i Sherlock. Když poté Keaton odešel, John se vrátil ke svému jídelnímu lístku a po nějaké té chvilce se rozhodoval mezi boloňskými špagetami a parmazánovým jarním kuřetem.

,,Vem si špagety. Jsou excelentní.'' John překvapeně zvedl pohled na Sherlocka, který si jej zas vědoucně prohlížel.

,,Jak-víš co, raději nic. Měl bych se přestat ptát.''

,,Myslím, že si dám též špagety... mimochodem, jak se spalo u Garetta na gauči?''

,,Jmenuje se Greg. A bylo to fajn, vše v cajku.''

Sherlock se zatvářil, jako by Johnovi nevěřil ani nos mezi očima. John si jen bezmocně povzdechl. ,,Co je?''

,,Neustále si poposedáváš a křivíš obličej, když si špatně sedneš. Jsi ztuhlý, sice ses vyspal, každopádně nepříliš dobře. O tom svědčí krk, který si občas prohmátneš. Jsi zvyklý spát na měkkém, gauč byl na tebe tvrdý a především si dostal maličký polštář, který sotva dokázal nahradit ty duchny, co jsou u nás doma.''

,,Úžasné,'' vydechl Keaton, který se jako duch vrátil k jejich stolu, s vodou na tácu. Sherlock se zatvářil, jako kdyby ho číšník přerušil v něčem důležitém a přivřel na něj oči. Začal jej zkoumat.

,,Je mi líto, jak to dopadlo mezi vámi a vaší přítelkyní,'' mlaskl nakonec Sherlock a vzal do rukou skleničku s vodou, ze které upil, ,,ale opravdu jste si myslel, že by to mohlo fungovat?''

,,Promiňte?''

,,Ale prosím vás, je to očividné. Vaše práce vyžaduje mnoho času, vzhledem k tomu, že pracujete dvanáct hodin denně, vaše přítelkyně po čase ztratila trpělivost. Dala vám na výběr - buď ona nebo vaše práce. Volba byla jasná. Včera, když jste se vrátil z práce, tak už doma nebyla.'' zakroutil Sherlock hlavou a John sledoval, jak se číšník začíná mračit. Sherlock se na chviličku zastavil, shlédnul k nohavicím mladého muže a našpulil rty, ,,Ach. A vzala s sebou i kočku.''

Keaton naštvaně odešel a bývalý voják sledoval, jak asi dvacet metrů od jejich stolu mluví s jiným číšníkem, rozčileně gestikuluje a ukazuje jejich směrem. John si povzdechl, když mu došlo, že si Keaton vyměnil stůl s někým jiným. Ani se mu nedivil.

,,Špatné načasování?'' broukl Sherlock nechápavě, když následoval Johnův pohled. Asi mu už také došlo, co se stalo.

,,Přesně tak,'' povzdechl si John a pokýval hlavou.

Sherlock si odkašlal, ,,Promiň.''

,,Mě se neomlouvej. Spíš tomu chudákovi, kterého si rozhodil na zbytek večera.''

,,Vždyť se právě vyměnil-''

,,Žádné další dedukce, Sherlocku.''

,,Ale-''

,,Nenechám tě, abys zničil tohle rande.''

Sherlockovo obočí překvapeně vylétlo vzhůru, ,,Tohle je rande?''

,,Samozřejmě, že je! Proč si myslíš, že bych tě jinak zval večer do restaurace a byl tak zatraceně nervózní?''

,,Abys mi řekl, že se stěhuješ z našeho bytu.''

,,Ne,'' povzdechl si John a promnul si kořen nosu, ,,Sherlocku, tvé dedukce jsou v mnoha ohledech naprosto k hovnu. Pozval jsem tě sem, abych ti řekl, že mám zájem. Vážný zájem.''

,,Děláš to právě teď?''

,,Bože můj,'' zamumlal John tak nějak vytočeně, vyčerpaně a pobaveně zároveň. Schoval si obličej do dlaní a znovu si povzdechl, ,,Ano, Sherlocku. Právě teď.''

,,No, v tom případě bych rád podotkl, že z mé strany je zájem též,'' promluvil Sherlock vážně, přičemž mu lehce cukly koutky ve chvilkovém, pobaveném úsměvu, ,,jenže na to, abys mi tohle řekl, si nemusel platit za restauraci. Mohli jsme si jen sednout doma a promluvit si.''

,,Myslel jsem, že touhle cestou to bude víc...spořádané, decentní.''

,,Odkdy jsi, prosím tě, spořádaný či decentní?'' zeptal se Sherlock a John se rozesmál. Což na géniově tváři automaticky též přivodilo úšklebek. Byl rád, když mohl svého společníka přivést do dobré nálady.

,,Můžu být spořádaný a decentní kdykoli se mi zamane.''

,,Nikdy dřív jsi ke mě decentní nebyl.''

,,Teď ale jsem, nepřijde ti?''

,,Musíš mě mít opravdu rád,'' podotkl Sherlock a John mu odpověděl cuknutím ramene a kroucením očí.

,,To mám.''

A Sherlock se plnohodnotně usmál. Rty se mu roztáhly v měkkém úsměvu, ve kterém nebyla stopa po nucenosti či ironie, se kterou se po většinu času usmíval. Johna zajímalo, co se Sherlockovi v tu chvíli honilo hlavou. S neskutečným zájmem si jej prohlížel - jeho tmavé, vlnité vlasy, oči, které tak rády měnily barvu dle nálady majitele a nesly v sobě kouska vesmíru, a ty úchvatné lícní kosti, u kterých si byl John jist, že by se o ně mohl lehce pořezat. Pohled mu klesl k jeho bledě růžovým rtům, které se tak roztomile stáčely v úsměv. John měl sto chutí mu z nich slíbat všechny ty chytré řeči, až by na nich nezbylo nic jiného, než jeho vlastní jméno.

Jak mohl být někdo tak perfektní?

,,Johne,'' Sherlock řekl tlumeným hlasem, snažíc se upoutat pozornost jeho společníka, ,,Johne!''

John zamrkal a už poněkolikáté byl dnes donucen se vrátit do reality. Donutil se nadhodit soustředěný výraz. ,,Hm?''

,,Zíráš.''

,,Já vím,'' odvětil John klidně a pobaveně se díval, jak se jeho společník začal mračit.

,,To teď chceš soutěžit, kdo vydrží déle zírat?''

,,Přesně tak,'' broukl John bez toho, aniž by mrkl. Zjevně začal už soutěžit.

Dva dospělí muži, mající večeři v drahé restauraci v centru Londýna, soutěžící, kdo vydrží déle zírat bez mrknutí oka na toho druhého. Sherlock se jemně pousmál, vyklenul obočí, zjevně ve snaže Johna rozesmát, každopádně nic nefungovalo. John vypadal, jako by se přeměnil na sochu - Sherlock to řadil k vojenskému výcviku, k jeho instinktům a schopnostem trénovaného vojáka. Dvě minuty, ušklíbl se John ve své hlavě.

Pět minut a Sherlockovy oči se začaly zaplňovat slzami. Měl neskutečné nutkání mrknout, jedno víčko mu samovolně cukalo a John si byl jistý, natolik jistý, že má výhru v kapse. Slza se skutálela po Sherlockově tváři. Šest minut.

,,Gaah!'' zaúpěl Sherlock a zavřel oči, které si začal jako malé dítě žmoulat. Když je otevřel, bělmo měl červené, jako by vykouřil několik gramů marihuany.

,,Je hezké vědět, že jsem v něčem lepší, než ty,'' zachechtal se John a vycenil přitom běloskvoucí řadu zubů.

,,Jak jsi to sakra mohl vydržet tak dlouho?''

,,Harry a já jsme tohle hráli často, když jsme byli děti. Trénink šlechtí,'' chichotal se dál a o něco víc se uvolnil. Tuhle soutěž měli hrát hned na začátku schůzky. Jeho nervozita by poté nebyla tolik silná.

Než se nadáli, za chvíli před nimi stály špagety s masovými kuličkami. John už byl vyhladovělý, a tak se do jídla pustil hned, jak před něj servírka talíř položila. Jako vždy, Sherlock příliš nejedl. Nikdy neměl tak velký apetit jako John, sám se jídla sotva dotkl. I tak si ale připadal plný, jako by snědl oba dva talíře a k tomu měl nášup. Žaludek měl stažený a byl zvyklý na minimální přísun živin.

John dojedl rychle. Když slušně položil příbor a nadechl se, nespokojeně mlaskl, když na něj Sherlock zas civěl.

,,Co je to tentokrát?''

,,Máš něco-'' Sherlock svou větu nedopověděl. Místo toho se natáhl přes stůl a palcem setřel omáčku z Johnova koutku úst. Ten se tvářil poněkud překvapeně, zadržel dech, když se ho géniova poměrně studená ruka dotkla. Sherlock omáčku ladně poté utřel do ubrousku.

,,Díky,'' vydal ze sebe John.

,,Kdykoliv k službám,'' ušklíbl se na něj Sherlock hravě a v očích mu poskakovaly jiskřičky.

,,Měl by ses najíst,'' změnil John téma konverzace, když si všiml, že se Sherlock svého jídla skoro nedotkl.

,,Vždyť jsem jedl.''

,,Jedna vidlička špaget a masová koule se nepočítá.''

,,Ale já nemám hlad.''

,,Nejsem si vědom, že jsem na večeři vzal pětileté děcko místo geniálního detektiva. Kdybych věděl, že se budeš chovat takhle, vzal bych tě do Mekáče a koupil ti Happy Meal. Sherlocku Holmesi, okamžitě sněz své jídlo.''

Johnův tón hlasu Sherlocka donutil poslechnout, každopádně nedokázal si odpustit protočení očima. Pak však naroloval špagety na vidličku a sousto vložil elegantně do úst, kde jej začal přežvykovat.

,,Ještě další dvě vidličky,'' poručil mu John nekompromisně a tak nějak ignoroval, když ho Sherlock napodobil jako papoušek, přehnaně vysokým hlasem. Takhle nemluvím, zabrblal si nespokojeně John v hlavě. Nic nahlas však neřekl.

Když se Sherlock neměl k poslednímu soustu, John zaklel a odfrkl si, ,,To tě mám nakrmit? Je to jedna vidlička, ty špagety tě nezabijí.'' I tak se však Sherlock neměl po jeho slovech k dalšímu pokračování v jídle. Místo toho se na Johna šklebil, jako kdyby ho nutil jíst smažené červy.

,,Vážně?'' povzdechl si nevěřícně a sebral Sherlockovi vidličku s ruky, namotal těstoviny a dohlížel na to, že to dospělé děcko kus žvance snědlo. ,,Bylo to tak těžké?''

Sherlock se však hned nato rozzářil a tiše se uchechtl, ,,Samozřejmě, že ne. Jen jsem chtěl, abys mě nakrmil.''


	2. Začalo to večeří (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Druhý díl anglické povídky ''Started with dinner''.

Po několika dalších minutách, kdy se oba muži na večeři uvolněně bavili, najednou vyšší z nich jednu ze servírek poprosil, aby mu zbytek jídla zabalila. Chuděra ani neprotestovala, nehledě na to, že zbytky zákazníkům s sebou nebalili - jeho okouzlující výraz jí přesvědčil natolik, že když se vrátila se zabaleným jídlem zpět, bylo zabalené v alobalu ve tvaru labutě.

,,To už chceš jít domů? Žádný dezert?'' optal se John a mrkl po malinkém lístku, kde už dobrých deset minut okukoval jméno jednoho z francouzských sladkých dezertů, Créme brulée.

,,Dezert bude doma,'' odvětil Sherlock jako by se nechumelilo, měl přitom naprosto vážný výraz, přičemž nechal na stole mimo útraty (kterou si John vydupal, že jí zaplatí) i dýško pro obsluhu. Zvedl se, srovnal si kravatu u krku a shlédl k Johnovi. Ten upřímně nevěděl, jestli jeho společník svá slova myslel doslova i v nich byla skrytá narážka, díky které se Johnovi v hlavě rozsvítil jeden velký vykřičník.

Ze sexu strach neměl. Ze sexu se Sherlockem? Ano, ze sexu se Sherlockem měl obavy. V životě měl poměr s mužem jen jednou, a to byl natolik ožralý, že si nepamatoval ani vteřinu z toho, co se stalo. Vlastně by o tom incidentu ani nevěděl, kdyby si jej Harry kvůli tomu poté nedobírala. Jediné, co ho uklidňovalo bylo, že dle toho, co mu bylo řečeno, Sherlock sám moc zkušeností neměl.

John se donutil zpozornět. Zatřepal hlavou, odsunul židli a zvedl se, aby došel jak pro svou bundu, tak pro Sherlockův kabát, do kterého mu gentlemansky pomohl. Sherlock jej znovu obměkčil svým pobaveným úsměvem, načež se oba rozešli k východu. Procházeli mezi stoly, a tak museli jít za sebou. John však nevypadal, že by mu výhled na Sherlocka před ním nějak přespříliš vadil.

,,Růže pro vás, pane?'' zastavila je žena u pár metrů před dveřmi. Držela jednu rudou růži v ruce, ostatní měla položené za sebou. John se ušklíbl a ignoroval Sherlockovo vyklenuté obočí, když na ženu souhlasně kývl. Ta se přívětivě usmála, ,,Tři libry.''

John neměl drobné, a tak z peněženky pětilibrovou bankovku, kterou ženě dal a mrkl na ni, v neverbálním znamení, ať si zbytek nechá. Ta se na něj zaculila a když se obrátil k odchodu, popřála jim krásný zbytek dne.

,,Vážně jsi mi právě koupil růži?''

,,Přesně tak.''

Když vyšli ven, ovál je studený večerní vzduch. John podal Sherlockovi jeho růži, a když si ji génius přebíral do svého opatrovnictví, jemně se dotkl Johnových prstů. Bývalý vojenský doktor v hlavě klel a nadával na své přehnané reakce, když mu na pažích pod bundou vyrašila husí kůže.

Sherlockův pohled byl zamyšlený, nevypadal potěšeně, jak si John myslel, že bude vypadat. Cítil se zklamaný, nadechl se a obrátil se k silnici, kde zjevně chtěl hledat nějaké volné taxi, které by je dovezlo domů. Místo toho ucítil na paži dotyk, cizí stisk, a když se chtěl zeptat Sherlocka, co se děje, tmavovlasý se sklonil a k Johnově překvapení mu vtiskl jemný polibek na rty.

Nešlo o nic vášnivého. Skoro by John ten polibek nazval jako dětský, možná i děkovný, každopádně vzhledem k tomu, že to byl Sherlock, kdo mu polibek věnoval a způsob, jakým génius přivíral oči mu vyrazilo naprosto dech. Sherlockovy rty byly jemné, zvláštně vykrojené, a když nad tím tak John přemýšlel, naprosto a dokonale zapadaly do těch jeho.

Jakmile se vyšší muž narovnal a trochu se odtáhl, John hodnou chvíli stál jako solný sloup a snažil si zopakovat v hlavě to, co se právě stalo. Jestli bylo intenzivní tohle, jak intenzivní bude to, k čemu večer spěl?

,,Připraven?'' zavrněl Sherlock hlubokým hlasem a jeh společník se zmohl jen na zakývání hlavou.

* * *

Když dorazili na Baker Street, John dal jídlo, které si Sherlock nechal zabalit, do lednice. Šel se poté převléci do něčeho pohodlnějšího, než byl formální oblek, a tak skončil ve svých pyžamových čtverečkovaných kalhotách a obyčejném bílém tričku s krátkým rukávem.

Mezitím Sherlock otevřel rychlostí blesku laptop, nakrčil zamyšleně nos a do vyhledávače napsal 'jak někoho efektivně svést'. Jak se tak proklikával texty a odkazy na blogy, hlavou mu proběhla myšlenka, že namlouvání je mezi lidmi až směšně složité. Proč to nemohli dělat jako žáby? Prostě by hlasitě zakvákal a měl by Johna v hrsti. Snadné, jednoduché, netřeba se zabývat tím, aby neřekl... to, co normálně říkal a nezkazil tím atmosféru.

John se vrátil ze svého pokoje, bosýma nohama ťapal po podlaze a nenápadně koukal do lednice po pivě, přičemž si zjevně ani nevšiml, že si jej Sherlock poměrně zaujatě prohlíží od hlavy k patě. Nakonec se John natáhl pro jednu dosud neotevřenou láhev, ignoroval naložená střeva v nějaké bezbarvé chemikálii ve dveřích a hned, co ji odvíčkoval otvírákem si lokl. Olízl si spodní ret, na kterém utkvěla malá kapka chlazeného nápoje, načež si spokojeně povzdechl a šel si sednout do svého křesla.

Jenže místo toho, aby přemýšlel nad něčím produktivním, tak zíral na Sherlocka zaobírajícího se v psaní do notebooku a hlavou se mu vznášela vzpomínka na polibek, který mu jeho společník věnoval než vstoupili do taxíku. Najednou se cítil empaticky pro drogově závislé - takhle nějak se museli cítit, ne? Stačila jedna dávka a už v tom plavali. A John se topil. Kousl se silně do tváří a odvrátil od muže před ním pohled, což následoval další, hluboký lok z láhve černého piva, které nechutnalo tak dobře, jak si vysnil, že bude.

Pivo zmizelo v Johnovi jen pár chvil poté, a to do poslední kapičky. Jakmile se tak stalo, John si nervózně poposedl na křesle a promnul si kořen nosu. Sherlock, ať už na tom zatraceným krámu dělal cokoliv, nevypadal, že by v blízké době skončil. John ho v jeho práci nechtěl rušit, ať už to bylo cokoliv, každopádně i když pivo mělo sotva tři procenta a normálně by mu nic nebylo, v kombinaci s rychle pumpujícím srdcem se mu zdálo, jako by byl opilý. Cítil, jak mu rudnou tváře a uši - jistě to muselo být tím pivem!

A tak s tichým zabručením se zvedl, se zamlženýma očima postavil prázdnou láhev na malý stoleček a přešel k Sherlockovi, kterého obešel, položil mu dlaně jemně na ramena a shýbl se, aby se rty jemně otřel o géniův ušní lalůček. Nenápadně to zamaskoval za svůj zájem se povívat, na čem Sherlock pracuje. Byl nenápadný, jako slon v porcelánu.

Sherlock poznal, o co se John snaží. Přestal psát, trochu se napnul a stiskl čelisti. Asi chtěl něco říct, jenže internet mu nijak nepomohl v tom, co v téhle situaci měl dělat a on se bál, že by pronesl něco špatně, a tím by Johna odehnal. A tak raději neřekl nic a znovu začal datlovat do klávesnice.

John si povzdechl, čímž zcela nechtěně vyfoukl horký vzduch na Sherlockovu tvář, kterému díky tomu přeběhl mráz po zádech. Jakmile si John přečetl titulek stránky, Metody dedukční, nespokojeně zamručel, ale ze svého místa neodešel. Místo toho se natáhl po otravném laptopu, zaklapl ho, a aniž by se ho Sherlock snažil nějak výrazně zastavit, položil jej na zem. Nechal Johna, aby přešel před něj, a když k němu vzhlédl, ve stejný okamžik se k němu bývalý voják jemně sehnul a dotkl se špičkou nosu toho jeho.

Hodně věcí se seběhlo v malé chvilce. Když se John sehnul pro polibek, původně ani nezamýšlel, že by se z něj stalo něco náruživého. Což si namlouval, samozřejmě, že zamýšlel a chtěl k tomu dospět. Ale tak kladnou odpověď ze Sherlockovy strany... ta jej překvapila. Zjevně mu náhlé opojení smíšených pocitů zamotalo hlavu - dokonce si ani nepamatoval, kdy přesně Sherlocka zvedl z křesla a přirazil ho ke zdi, až jej na chvíli zbavil dechu. Vlnité vlasy mu spadly do obličeje, když se prohnul v zádech, předklonil se a z úst mu vyšel překvapený vzdech, a to vše jen proto, když se John začal velmi pečlivě věnovat jeho dlouhému, labutímu krku. Sherlock nevěděl kam s rukama, a tak jednu položil Johnovi na bok, druhou jej jemně objal a vsunul ji bývalému vojákovi na široká záda, mezi lopatky.

A John si to celé náležitě užíval. Stále k němu v hlavě nerudně mluvilo vědomí a svědomí, kroutili nad ním hlavou, jenže poté, co Sherlock zajel pod jeho tričko svou ledovou rukou a z krku mu uniklo zamručení, sbalili si svých pět švestek a co nejrychleji se odebrali Johnovi z hlavy. Ten jakoby opravdu ztratil ponětí o tom, co dělá - byl jako unešený z toho, že to byl právě on, kdo slavného, ledového Sherlocka vyvádí z míry. Po chvilce se od něj však donutil odtáhnout a spokojeně si prohlížel jeho rozcuchané vlasy, jemně zabarvené líce do červena a přivřené oči, ze kterých John přímo nemohl určit emoce.

Sherlock to zírání dlouho nevydržel. Zavrčel, skoro až zlostí roztáhl nozdry a narovnal se, zjevně předstíral, že je naprosto v pořádku, ,,To tu teď budeme stát?''

Jeho společník neudržel svůj zlomyslný úšklebek na uzdě, ,,A co jiného by sis představoval?''

V další vteřině už byl John tažen do Sherlockova ložnice. Nikdy v něm nebyl - tedy, jednou, možná dvakrát, ale to jen v případě nouze. Každopádně mu přišlo neslušné narušovat soukromí, navíc mu přístup byl několikrát rázně zakázán. O to víc mu gesto přišlo intimnější. Šel k Sherlockovi do ložnice, provádět věci.

Byl si naprosto jistý, že jestli tohle byl zkrat - jestli Sherlock nakonec řekne, že to vše byl experiment - bude si chtít celou noc zapamatovat. Každou vteřinu, milisekundu, každý kousíček, kterého měl šanci se dotknout. Taková vzpomínka by jej zabavila na mnoho dalších fantazírování ve sprše, dodávala by jeho šedým ránům šmrnc. Na druhou stranu si nemohl představit, že by se toho bledého, atletického těla už v životě nedotkl.

Opravdu si myslel, že Sherlock nemá žádné zkušenosti. Nebo v to spíš doufal. Jenže když se dostavili k posteli a génius jej na ni povalil, uvědomil si, že vlastně jeho společník dobře ví, kam sáhnout. Možná v tom byla jakási další zvrácená vědomost, jakou si Sherlock načetl v knize, nebo je dokonce praktikoval na subjektech - možná John sám byl jeho obětní beránek - ale sakra, i kdyby byl, tak by mu to bylo úplně jedno. Sherlockovy ruce, jeho dlouhé prsty, chtěl v tu chvíli všude.

Překotně dýchal, přičemž jej Sherlock svým chraplavým, hlubokým hlasem doprovázel v neskutečně intenzivní souhře těl. Mezitím, co se John nemohl nabažit toho nádherného krku a rtů, které slíbával s každým dalším hlubokým přírazem, Sherlock měl co dělat, aby nezapomínal dýchat. Každou příliš silnou emoci, která otřásla jeho tělem a přiváděla ho blíž ke hraně, vybíjel na doktorových zádech a bedrech, do kterých mu zarýval nehty a snad i nevědomky jej pobízel k rychlejšímu, animálnějšímu tempu.

John sledoval, jak se Sherlockovy tiché projevy měnily v mnohem lidštější, v mnohem otevřenější. Rezervovanost byla pryč.

Mladý Holmes odhodil svou masku.

Geniální detektivní poradce, jediný svého druhu, konečně našel úctyhodný případ, kterému se od té chvíle hodlal věnovat na maximum.


End file.
